Rise of Darkness
by shad0w118
Summary: Odin's home was attacked and the intruders were after his chylde. Things are brewing out of control and his family is in danger. In the latest attack Heero is wounded and has gone missing.
1. Prologue

Title: Rise of Darkness

Author: shad0w118

Pairing: OdinxOC, non others at the moment, eventual 1x2/2x1(still unsure yet)

Rating: R

Warnings: AU, supernatural, Agast, OOC Heero

Notes: This is my 1st attempt at 1x2/2x1 and its not beta. So please forgive me for any mistakes. Its very short for now but it was a sudden inspiration to write this. So please leave comments. Like it, hate it, totally a waste of time just tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own them and the standard stuff.

Prologue

"Papa, is it safe to come out now?" a little voice called out.

Odin scan his surroundings one more time to ensure all threats have been removed before he call out "Yes, my child. You may come out of hiding now."

A small petty child with wild brown locks crawled out from behind a bookshelf. The little one then got on to his bare feet and ran to the man with dirty blonde hair and startling green eyes, who was still weary of their surroundings. His stance seemed at ease but he was prepared for any further surprise attacks. He kneel down and held out open arms to receive the child who was running as fast as his little legs would carry him across the library full of scattered books and furniture.

When the little child finally reached Odin, he launches himself into the man's embrace. Dark prussian blue eyes brimming with pearly tears.

"Papa, who are those men and what do they want? I'm scared Papa. Those men are scary Papa." cried the little one into Odin's chest.

"Hush, my child. They will not hurt you. I will not let them. You are safe with me. Now let's go find your Mama, OK?"

"Ok" the little voice answered.

Odin carried the child out the library and started searching the house for his Lady. They finally found her in their child's bedroom. All the furniture was trashed and thrown all over the floor. The contents of cupboards and cabinets were scattered in a mess. It was as if the intruders were looking for something specific. His child to be exact.

"Diane, are you alright?" he questioned his Lady.

"Oh, Odin they were after Heero. Is he safe?" the Lady spun around to meet her sire and husband.

Diane eased and took the child from Odin's protective embrace and hugged her son.

"Mama, not so tight. You are squashing me." a little voice called out.

"Forgive Mama child. I was worried. Were you hurt my little one?" Diane ask her child.

"Just a bit but its healed already" he held out his left arm for her to see.

The sleeve was torn and stained in blood. On the skin was a gash that was raw and red signifying it had been abused recently but already healing.

"My precious child, how did you hurt yourself?" Diane cooed.

"The bad man cut me Mama, he cut me with a knife." tears were forming in Heero's eyes again. Heero buried his little head into the crook of his mother's neck.

"Its alright child, Papa will not let those bad man hurt you. You're safe now. Safe" Diane run her fingers through the fine soft brown mess of her child's hair.

Odin was surveying the damages of his child's room. The intruders had targeted his child. The perpetrators will pay for this attack; he would make sure of it. After all he was a council member, and an attack to his home and family will not go unpunished. But who would dare to provoke him in this manner? Who would dare try and kidnap his child? Of course Heero was special but who would dare launch such treachery against him and his family, and the council? It was a disturbing thought.


	2. RoD1

Title: Rise of darkness

Author: shad0w118

Pairing: OdinxOC, non others at the moment, eventual 1x2/2x1(still unsure yet)

Rating: R

Warnings: AU, supernatural, Agast, OOC Heero

Notes: this chapter is more of an explanation of Heero's nature to future progress of the story. Un-beta since I dun have one. Or would some one like to help me do it? The POV are also a bit messed up. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own them and the standard stuff.

Chapter 1

(General POV and some in Odin's POV)

Its been a month since the attack. Odin sat in the garden taking a sip of tea while watching Heero and Diane play in the gardens. Odin quickly relocated his family after that attempted kidnapping of his child. Their previous home's safety was compromised so they had to relocate to a more secure location. He brought up the attack to the council's attention immediately and the council's reaction was as expected; outraged that someone would dare attack a council member.

Right now the most mind boggling question is who the mastermind behind the kidnapping was? and what do they want with his child? Heero is a special child. He had mated with Diane before she was turned as a result of their mating; Heero was conceived like a human. Diane disappeared after she found out that she was with child and hid from him successfully for 8 months before he managed to find her. Her fear that he would not want the child and that his family would harm their child had caused her to flee him. While she accepted his dark nature, she still feared his family.

According to their laws, no human would carry a nobles' child. And his bloodline is connected with royalty of their race in the past which makes him a noble as well. Diane feared for the safety of her child so she ran and hid from him. At first he didn't know that she was with child. And his own flesh and blood too. He was enraged when he had found her and thought that she carried some bastard's child when she was her mate. He nearly cause her to suffer from miscarriage. He would never have forgiven himself if he cause her and his son harm.

Odin finally brought Diane to his parents to ask for their consent to marry her and bring her into the fold. His parents were not happy to say the least because Diane was already so far into her pregnancy but they consented but demand that Diane be turned immediately so that their grandchild will be born a pure blood and not a turned human. It has happened in the coven before that a human was turned while she was with child, the child born would then be a natural born vampire. Naturally born vampires are superior and stronger that normal turned vampires.

Normally female vampires are sterile while the male population can impregnate female humans. After the female is impregnate, she will be turned and taken as a mate by the father of the child. She should be turned before the passing of the third month of pregnancy. That is the law of our society to keep our numbers strong and pure. This ritual is especially important for long lineage of natural born vampires like Odin. While a turned vampire can perform the same ritual, their offspring's are not as strong as one fathered by a natural born vampire. The longer the lineage of the father, the more powerful the descendants become. For all the knowledge from across time are automatically infused into the child.

Perhaps it was because of Diane's stage in her pregnancy that Heero is special. While he has all the characteristics of a vampire, he does not have the craving for blood. In fact he only requires blood if he was injured to replace his blood loss and help him heal faster. Normally vampire children all have insatiable blood cravings till they reach the age of 3 years old. While the human believe of the vampire race is mostly untrue, we do need blood periodically, but when we do take blood from human, they need not die in the process like in the myth nor do they become a vampire just like that. The turning process is intricate and dedicate that requires it to be done in seclusion and may take up weeks to complete. We also do not burn up or turn to ash under the sun. Its just we feel lethargic in day time. We do not shift into animals at will but instead we can influence animals to do our biding.

We do have power to influence and cloud the human mind. It's only a matter of practice and how powerful you are. My little Heero however, at the young age of 6 is a natural in this particular ability. In fact has been able to do it since the age of 3, a shock to the elders. He has a pet panther for crying out loud. And Shinigami is very protective of little Heero. Whom ever Shini deems will endanger Heero, she will rip him to shreds; literally. It has happened before; an assassin was sent to kill me but foolishly thought to use Heero as leverage against me. Shini tore through him before u even can blink. Even the most prominent of child can only influence animals when they reach the age of 15 or so.

Heero also does not seem affected during the day; he is just as energetic as he is in the night. While other vampire child would sleep most of the day away, my little one will play with his mother in the gardens. It is tiring for my Lady especially she is still fairly new in our way of life. But she could not bear to let my little Heero down. Shini is here also as always watching, as Heero plays with his mother. Suddenly she rise on her four and padded toward Heero.

This is unusual, she normally only observes and on rare occasions join in but mostly she will lay under a shady tree to watch only. Suddenly it came to Odin, something must be wrong. As Odin jumps on to his feet multiple explosion were heard all over the compound. In a flash 20 men dress in black appeared and surrounded them. Shini growled at the intruders as they stalk forward towards Heero and Diane.

TBC……


	3. RoD2

Title: Rise of darkness

Author: shad0w118

Pairing: OdinxOC, non others at the moment, eventual 1x2/2x1(still unsure yet)

Rating: R

Warnings: AU, supernatural, Angst, OOC Heero,

Notes: None

Disclaimer: I don't own them and the standard stuff.

:------: telepathic thoughts

Chapter 2

(Heero's POV)

Mama was playing with me while Papa and Shini were at the side lines watching. Papa was drinking tea while he sat at the garden table under an umbrella. Shini was lying under the shade of a tree just a bit to the left. I look at Mama, she was weaving flowers together for me.

: Shini come play with me please. I'm bored. : I plead with Shini.

: Young one you have your mother playing with you. Why would you be bored::

: Mama is weaving flowers. I don't want to disturb her. Please let me ride on your back Shini. :

: I'm not in the mood young one. :

: Pretty please with sugar on top. :

: I'm sorry young one but no. :

: Your no fun Shini. : and Heero pout for being denied by Shini.

When Shini padded over a minute later, I thought she relent and would let me piggyback ride her. Then I heard Shini growl as if something is wrong. Then dirt began to fly up and drop all over the place and there were terrifying noises all over the garden. I quickly ran to Mama. I heard Shini growled again, and then there were many many men dressed in black all around us. Mama held on to me tightly. I was scared. It was happening again. The bad men came again. Papa said when we moved the bad men would not come again. He was wrong. The bad men came again.

I don't like these men. They are scary and they hurt me the last time. Mama said Papa would protect me. I believe what Mama says. Papa did protect me the last time. He will also protect me this time. Besides, Shini is here too. I can see Papa fighting the bad men from where I was standing with Mama. Shini was tearing one of those bad men apart. Mama was sending them flying. This would be fun if it wasn't so scary. Then one of those men came from behind Mama and knock Mama down.

"Mama" I cried out.

I look up at the bad man and glared at him. He began to convulse violently then dropped on to the ground. Dead. The bad man hurt Mama, he paid the price for hurting Mama. I kneel down beside Mama and shake her gently. I heard Mama moan softly. Papa is coming over now, and I see other staff fighting those bad men. Shini was tearing a limb off another one of those bad men.

I heard Papa shout for me to look out. I turn around to see a bad man holding a big scary sword and he was going to bring it down on unconscious Mama. I panicked and flung myself in the way of that blade. It was very painful when the blade cut open my back. I know I was bleeding as I notice the ground below me growing red with a pool of red liquid. I look up at the man and glare at him and he too convulse violently like the first man then dropped to the ground dead. I look over to Papa, he was once more overwhelmed by the bad men while trying to get to me and Mama. Shini is by my side and licking on my wound. The wound had already begun to close but I had lost a lot of blood. My eyes are sleepy but I don't want to sleep. I suddenly felt several sharp pricks. I look at my body and find something sticking out of my chest, arm, leg and maybe even my back but I can't see behind my back.

I pull out the dart stuck to my chest and threw it away. My eyes are feeling even more sleepy and I feel my body going numb. I vaguely hear Papa shout for Shini to take me to safety but I don't want to leave Mama lying here with so many bad men around. I don't know what happen next, cos everything is getting dark.

(Odin's POV)

I saw Diane go down when one of the intruders managed to get pass her defenses and knock her out. I then saw that man drop dead after Heero stare at him and he convulse violently. I finally manage to shake off the last of the intruders blocking my way to my Lady and child. I find the numbers of these intruders growing by the second and they are once again overwhelming me. I call out to Heero as I see one of those men bring down a sword on Diane but to my horror, My little one flings himself to protect his Mama. I am no longer calm as I see my little one bleeding profusely and starting throwing those men off of me to get to my child who is injured. When I saw Shini by Heero's side I felt a bit relieved. I know Shini will take care of my child. I call to Shini to take Heero to safety as I know she will.

However the events after that are too horrifying to even think off. Shini deemed my property is no longer safe for Heero and she carries him off to where she deems safe; away from these intruders and in to the unprotected world outside. I shout after Shini when I saw where she was headed. And then with a blink on an eye she was gone and bringing my little Heero with her.

(Shini's POV)

I hear my young one's father call for me to bring my young one to safety. My young one has fallen unconscious and is not responding when I nudge him a while ago. I can't find anywhere on the premises which I deem safe enough to bring my young one to. I pick him up like I would with my own cub but he had grown and it was difficult to carry him like this like I used to when he was younger. In a sense my young one is my cub. And I would do anything to protect my cub. But I can't move fast carrying my young one like this. I try to throw my young one on to my back but he will slid right off if he is not holding on to me.

Just then my young one's mother wakes up and she see's what I was trying to do. She positions my young one on my back properly and locks his arms around my neck. She then took the shawl she was dressed with and uses it to tie my young one secure on to my back so he would not fall off. And then I was off.

(Diane's POV)

I came to with a splitting headache and I find Shini trying to position Heero on her back but he keeps sliding off. I got up and place Heero on her back and lock his arms around her neck. Then I took my shawl and wrap it around Heero and Shini to keep Heero from falling off her back while he was unconscious. When I was done, Shini took off with Heero. I was shocked to see that Shini heading towards the garden walls and not towards the house. I see Shini leap on to the top of the wall which was 6 feet high then she leap off it into the world outside. I was shocked into immobility. I vaguely hear my husband shout after Shini.

TBC…


	4. RoD3

Title: Rise of darkness

Author: shad0w118

Pairing: OdinxOC, non others at the moment, eventual 2+1+2

Rating: R

Category: AU, supernatural

Warnings: Angst, OOC Heero,

Notes: Intro of a few OC's , character blowing up and set on fire.

Disclaimer: I don't own them and the standard stuff.

:------: telepathic thoughts

Chapter 3

(Odin's POV)

The events after Shini fled with my little one on her back are a blur. Most of the intruders who are still alive are restrained and are hauled off to be interrogated; there are a few who managed to escape in the mist of confusion. But the thing that worry me the most is where has Shini taken my injured little one. I also found tranquilizer darts lying where Heero once sat. I am afraid that he maybe unconscious from both the blood lost and the drugs. Either way I can't feel him in my mind any more. Heero will need blood to replenish what he has lost from the wound for he would be severely weakened which will further dampen my link to him.

Diane is hysterical over the loss of Heero and nothing would calm her down. I had to use my influence on her to calm her down. I had alerted the council of this attack and they are enraged that this has happened again but their anger is mild compared to mine. Even with the extra wards and security these intruders has penetrated them and intrude my home again causing the lost of my child.

(General POV)

_(Location Unknown)_

"CLANG"

"CRASH"

"BANG"

"You imbeciles! How could you loose the child? He was there just for the taking and you let him get away."

"Bu…but my Lord it was not our fault. Th…the panther ran off with him. We didn't expect that my Lord.

"That is no excuse. I had every thing laid out perfectly. All you had to do was waltz in and just pick up the child. You fail to do even that. What use are you if you can't even do a simple thing like that?"

"But my Lord, Lord Yuy and his Lady are no weak opponents. They alone with the panther took out ¾ of our soldiers. The remaining staff from the house eventually managed to escape the lock in ward you placed around the house when Lord Winner and Chang showed up and broke it."

"I've dismantled the wards placed around Yuy's compound, lock away his hired help for you and yet you still failed to acquire the child I ask for. To top things Yuy was not even at full strength because it was day time. I have given you the perfect opportunity and yet you waste it once again you fool. Do I have to do everything myself to have something done properly."

"Please my Lord give me another chance. The child is out there now and unprotected. We will find him my Lord. Le…"

The person suddenly combusted in mid sentence. Burning merrily in the middle of the room then leaving behind a charred corpse which then disintegrated.

"Bode you will go out there and find the Yuy child. Fail me and suffer the consequences. NOW GO."

"As you wish my Lord. I will not fail." A gruffy voice answered from the shadows.

(General POV)

"WHO SENT YOU? NOW ANSWER ME." The Chinese Lord interrogated the prisoners as Odin watched from the other side of a two-way mirror. Odin was frustrated to no end as the prisoners refuse to tell them anything.

"Calm down Odin" Lord Winner spoke up. "It will do no good for you to let out your anger like this. It does not solve the problem"

"I'm lucky you and FeiLung showed up the time you did, Jorell or my family and I would have perish by those scoundrels' hands. But as it is Heero is wounded and missing. He will not survive out there. I must find him fast."

"I know we must, we already sent out all available hands and my Magunacs out looking for Shini and Heero. Please be patient Odin. We will find them."

_(In the Interrogation Room)_

"WHO SENT YOU? NOW ANSWER ME." The prisoner holds his silence.

"You better start giving me answers or you'll wish you died a thousands times before when I'm through with you." Lord Chang was getting impatient. After interrogating the prisoners for 2 hours but haven't got a peep out of the prisoners his patience was wearing thin.

Silence. There was no answer.

Then the silence was broken by an anguish cry of pain. The man's skin was getting redder by the second as it he was being boiled alive. In a sense he was but from inside out. Red steam was rising from the pores of the skin. Blood was evaporating; the man's blood was boiling inside his body together with all his organs. Then the man just exploded leaving an ugly mess behind. Blood and intestine was splattered all over the room save a circle around Lord Chang whose hand was held out towards the where the prisoner once sat but otherwise utterly untouched and unaffected by the exploding prisoner.

(Heero's POV)

_(In an alleyway in the middle of the city)_

:Shini? Where are we: Heero opened a bleary-eye.

:Hush…Don't worry young one. You are safe. I will protect you. Rest for now. You are hurt:

:Aa…. I'm scared Shini. I want to g…..: Heero slip unconscious once again.

(Diane's POV)

_(Diane is conversing with her lady- in-waiting Shana)_

"Please my Lady, come back to the bed and rest. You are exhausted from today's events"

""How can I rest, Shana when my child's fate is still unknown." Looking out the bedroom window, I tried to sense for Heero again but there was nothing.

"Young sir will be safe with Shini my Lady. Shini will not let harm come to young sir."

"I know she will Shana but they are exposed out there. There is only so much Shini can do. Heero is hurt and without care he will grow weaker and not be able to defend himself."

"Have faith my Lady, young sir will return to us safe and sound."

"I hope so to Shana. I hope so too."

(General POV)

_(Council Meeting)_

"ORDER, ORDER."

The gentle murmurs faded to silence.

"This is the second attack on Lord Yuy's property in attempt to abduct the child Heero Yuy and it is preposterous situation. Who is this perpetrator who dares attack a council member of the coven?"

"We are investigating the matter Lord Barton but there have been no lead to who is behind those attacks yet."

(Odin's POV)

(_In a private conversation_)

"There must be a traitor in our mist. The attack was too well though out. It had precisely penetrated and disarmed all the wards and cloaks we've place on your home Odin."

"I agree with you FeiLung. The perpetrator took out all the perimeter guards and locks the house staff from intervening. It's too much of a coincidence. They knew where and how to attack."

"You don't suspect us do you Odin? Your security was personally set up by the four of us."

"NO. Of course not Jorell. I trust all of you with my life. All of you will never betray me or harm Heero. I trust you, FeiLung and Denald (Lord Barton) explicitly.

"But then who else would know what wards we set up at your home and how to overcome or deactivate them? Either the perpetrator is very powerful or some how the information has been leaked out." Jorell said out while deep in thought.

"Then we must be extra careful till we find out who the perpetrators are and we must locate Shini and Heero fast." FeiLung agreed.

TBC…


	5. RoD4

Title: Rise of darkness

Author: shad0w118

Archive: , OdinxOC, eventual 2+1+2,

Rating: NC-17

Category: AU, supernatural

Warnings: Angst, OOC Heero, attempt rape,

Notes: Ratings have been changed in this chapter for caution. Beware of violence, bloodshed and bloodsucking. Characters are also going to be torn apart limb from limb. You have been warned. Oh yea. In advance forgive me for what I'm going to do to Little Heero. (runs and hide). And now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own them and the standard stuff.

:------: telepathic thoughts

/-------/ thoughts

Chapter 4

(Shini's POV)

I shrank back to the shadows as I heard people rummaging around looking for something. I figure that they must be looking for me and my young one. I must keep my young one safe from these men. These men has hurt my young one before, I will not let them touch him again.

Shini melted in to the shadows as if she was never there. Retreating away from the humanoid figures who would cause harm to her young one.

(General POV)

"Rashid, we've searched the area but there is no sign of young Master Heero or his panther Shini." Hakim reported.

"They couldn't have gotten far. We've already done a 10 mile radius sweep from the house for both of them and even encountered the attackers a few times. But if they are also still searching it means they also still haven found young Master Heero. Radio Ahmed and the others tell them to expand the search to 30 miles radius."

"Yes , sir." Hakim saluted Rashid and then retreated to do as he was told.

(Diane's POV)

"SEVEN DAYS, ODIN. IT'S BEEN SEVEN DAYS. YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD BRING BACK HEERO."

"I will Diane, I will." Odin soothe his Lady.

"I want back my child, Odin. I want to hold Heero in my arm again so so so BAD, Odin. He's just a child. How will he survive without us by his side?"

"Shini will take care of Heero, Diane don't worry. Hush now and rest. I promise we will find Heero and bring him back." But even as Odin say these words there was doubt in his heart. It's been so many days and they have yet to track Shini and Heero. It was like they disappeared off the face of the planet. Shini must be hiding from both parties. If that is the case, then finding Heero would be almost impossible. If Shini didn't want to be found, she can't be found.

(Heero's POV)

"Shini, I'm hungry. I want to go home."

:It's not safe young one. You are not safe there.:

"But Shini I want Mama and Papa." Heero sniffle. "I miss them Shini. I want to go home."

:You are safer with me young one. I will protect you from harm. Now didn't you say you were hungry:

"Yes, Shini I'm hungry. Are we going to eat now?" Heero's voice was full of anticipation at the prospect of eating. He was hungry, tired and in pain. His back was still raw and sore from the blade inflicted wound. Although the wound closed up but it wouldn't heal up like it normally would; restore to its smooth and flawless condition.

For the past few days he (on Shini's back) and Shini has been wondering around and avoiding all human contact. Shini told him that it was not safe. Many times he heard people calling his and Shini's name. He wanted to answer them but Shini wouldn't allow it. She would carry him away from those people and hide from them. Most of the time he would be sleeping on Shini's back. He was always tired these few days. He only wakes to eat what little food Shini manage to gather. Although he normally didn't eat much, the food was not giving him any energy at all. That and he's back was always throbbing with pain.

:Stay here young one. I will go look for food. Remember to not show yourself to anyone. Stay hidden at all times till I return.:

I carefully ease off Shini's back and on to the ground. I padded into the small makeshift shelter of cardboard boxes Shini managed to find. When I was inside Shini cover the entrance with another piece of cardboard making the shelter look like a heap of cardboard boxes in the trash. I curl up in a corner and fell asleep once again.

I woke up when I heard the sound of cardboard boxes being shifted. I thought it was Shini so I called out to her. "Shini is that you"

That was my biggest mistake. I gave away my location to strangers.

"Hey, there seems to be someone under these boxes." The stranger called out to his companions.

I heard two more sets of feet shuffle over to my shelter. Then I heard the boxes being rip apart to look for me. I mentally called for Shini.

:Shini help. There is someone out there. They are ripping the shelter apart: I called out to her anxiously.

"Well, well look what we have here boys?" The gruff voice startled me and I look up and saw three burly men looking back down at me. I tried to send them flying away but they stay rooted to where they were standing. /I'm too weak/ was my thought.

The man in the center bent down and grabbed my arm and hoists me up.

"My, my, what is a pretty little thing like you doing in a dump like this?" the man grinned revealing a foul smelling stench and yellow teeth.

I cringe at the sight. The man's eye's were looking at me with greedy interest. He lift his other hand and cupped my cheek. Then I felt hands on my bottoms. Those hands were kneading my bottom and I was squirming about in their grasp. I want those hands off of me.

"Let me go." I twist and turn trying to get myself out of these men's hold. I was rewarded with a slap across my cheek for my effort.

"Stay still you midget. Let's have some fun first." To my horror these men started to rip my clothing away. The third man held me tight while the first two men rip open my shirt and turn it in to rags. My shirt which was already torn from the blade was now unsalvageable rags. I struggle against them only to get thrown against the alley wall. I land in a crumple heap on the floor and have the wind knock out of my lungs. I was left struggling for air.

:SHINI WHERE ARE YOU? HELP ME: I cried out for Shini with my thoughts.

Those men were on me once again. The one hovering above me held my hands together and trap them above my head leaving me defenseless. I tried to throw him off me with my power but nothing happens and it leaves me even more exhausted than before.

"You two will get your turn once I'm done with him." I heard the man above me tell his companions.

"I'm next." I heard a excited voice call out.

"Hey, why should he be next? I want to be next." another voice argued.

"CAN it already. You'll both get your turn. This sweet little bottom ain't going anywhere till we're finish with him." roar the man above me.

I shuddered at the thought of what these men want with me. I don't understand. I don't have anything valuable on me. What could they possibly want with me?

:SHINI WHERE ARE YOU? I NEED YOU.: I send my thoughts to Shini again.

"Aa…h" I cried out as the man shove his hands into the front of my pants and grip my private parts hard.

I don't understand what was this man trying to do but it was painful. I tried to kick him with my failing strength. My foot landed at his stomach but did not have any effect. He released my hands and slapped me again for that kick. I bit myself this time and tasted my own blood in my mouth.

"DO THAT AGAIN AND I'LL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY YOU LITTLE RUNT" the man roared. He slapped me again hard and blood escaped my mouth and dribble from the corner of my lips.

And now with his free hand the man fumbles to rip open my pants. After he tore open the fly and button, he pulled down my pants. I struggle against his hold again hands lashing out, legs kicking hoping it get the man to leave me alone, I even manage to bite him somehow but all it brought was his hand wrapping around my neck and started choking me.

"WHY YOU LITTLE RUNT. YOU BIT ME. DAMN IT" and he shove me up the alley wall. My head came in contact with the wall hard which left me dizzy and black spots appear in my sight. "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT YOU LITTLE RUNT." The man then flips me and run me on to the hard floor. "I'M GOING TO FUCK YOU TILL YOU BLEED DRY YOU LITTLE SLUT."

I started screaming and struggle to get out of that man's grasp as he part the cheeks of my bottom. I felt something large and blunt at the mouth of my hidden opening. He then use his hand to silent my screaming. I took the chance and bite down hard on to his hand breaking skin this time letting blood flow into my mouth. The taste of the red liquid was oddly addictive and I began to suck on the wound. The man tore his hand from my mouth.

The man was suddenly torn off of me by a black blur. I can hear the man scream and his companions scampering away.

: Young one are you alright. Are you hurt: Shini's thoughts were rush at me but comforting as well.:

: I'm ok Shini. Just a little dizzy and bruised. You came just in time Shini.:

I tried to get up but failed miserably. I pulled up my pants and fumble with the fly. I only manage to prop up on my elbows and look at Shini who was a few feet away. The man who had tried to harm me was on the ground with a gaping bite wound from Shini on his shoulder and various wounds from Shini's claws. I stared mesmerized by the pooling red blood on the ground. I unconsciously licked my lips as I remembered when I tasted the rich liquid in my mouth. As if Shini had sensed my need, she clamp her fangs on the already injured shoulder and started dragging him towards me. The man cried out when Shini bit down again on his shoulder.

: Here young one drink your fill. It will heal you.:

I was mesmerized by the sight of the red liquid and the scent of it when it reached my nostrils was intoxicating. I was barely aware of what I did to the man afterwards. I only know that the rich liquid fills my mouth and I couldn't get enough of it. Darkness took me after that. I was just so tired as I climbed back on to Shini's back when she nudge me awake. I slip off after wrapping my arms around her feeling her soft pelt on my skin soothing me and comforting me.

(Shini's POV)

:Shini help. There is someone out there. They are ripping the shelter apart:

I was rummaging around for some edible food when my young one's thought reached me. I had wandered further from what I normally would've in search for food. I turn around and race back to my young one. I never should have left him in the first place. It was difficult to search for food with my young one on my back. So I hid him from view to approach my task. But this was a mistake and now my young one is in danger.

: SHINI WHERE ARE YOU? HELP ME :

My young one has called out for me again and I can sense that he is afraid and is in danger. I sprint faster as I race back to my young one. / I'm coming, wait for me young one/

: SHINI WHERE ARE YOU? I NEED YOU. : this thought was even more desperate than the last. Fear grip me as I think of my young one's fate. Far off ahead I see a human hovering above my young one while two others watch nearby. I growled as I hear my young one cry out in pain. I surge forward and pounce on the human hurting my young one.

The other two humans ran off as soon as they saw me leaving this man to his fate for harming my young one.

: Young one are you alright. Are you hurt: I enquire my young one.

: I'm ok Shini. Just a little dizzy and bruised. You came just in time Shini.: my young one answers me.

I look at my young one and find his gaze was on the pooling dark liquid of the human. I see hunger in my young one's eyes. My young one hungers for the liquid and so he shall have it. However once my young one has his fill, the human will be torn apart for harming my young one in the first place.

: Here young one drink your fill. It will heal you.:

I see my young one's eyes glazed and turn silver. There were fangs sprouting from his canine teeth.

: Young one : I called out to him but I got no response.

My young one grab hold of the human who had hurt him and bit down on his neck with his newly sprouted fangs. The dark liquid gush out but my young one took in every drop sucking greedily. The human began struggling and trashing about. I look down at him, growled and bare my fangs at him. He whimpers and gave up fighting.

Soon my young one released the human who had already gone paled skinned. My young one curled up and was now resting peacefully. I then drag the human away from my young one. I growled and the exposed my fangs then mauled at what was left of the human. He deserves what he got for harming my young one. I then padded back over my young one and nudge him. He unconsciously uncurls and clamber on to my back. He held on to me tightly and lets out a small sigh of comfort.

Without looking back at the remains of the once human, I took off into the night leaving the concrete jungle behind towards the suburbs for safer environment and away from these dangerous humans who were looking to harm my young one. There was less humans out side the city limits and therefore it would be safer. I had failed and let harm come to my young one and I would not allow it again.

TBC…

P/S: you may find that Heero sometimes speak to Shini instead of telepathic thoughts. Shini can understand Heero either way but can onli answer telepathically (she's a panther so she can't speak). I also appreciate reviews and comments from readers so please leave a few words.


	6. RoD5

Title: Rise of darkness

Author: shad0w118

Archive: , Yes, please. I appreciate it.

Pairing: OdinxOC, 2+1+2,

Rating: R

Category: AU, supernatural

Warnings: Angst, OOC Heero,

Notes: Duo is 12, Trowa & Quatre are 18 and Wufei is 20.

Disclaimer: I don't own them and the standard stuff.

:------: telepathic thoughts

/-------/ thoughts

Chapter 5

(General POV)

"OMG, SOLO LOOK." Duo point at the direction of a tree not very far off.

"What is it Duo? What's wrong?" Solo looked at the direction his brother Duo was pointing at. "STOP the carriage."

When the vehicle finally came to a stop both brothers exited it and sprint towards the direction of the tree. There they find a child no older than 5 or 6 years old wrap protectively by the paw of a sleek black panther at the base of the tree. The boy was shirtless and snuggled up to the warmth the pelt of the panther provided.

"Solo, the panther is wrapped around the child." Duo whispered to Solo. He could see the brown tuff of hair of the child. The child has no qualms of being around such a dangerous animal nor was he uncomfortable in the panther's embrace. In fact the child looked contented and happy with a thin smile gracing his lips.

The child was exotic looking with soft silky looking coffee brown hair, high cheek bones, pouty full lips and bronze flawless skin. Duo wondered what colour are his eyes. He was already enchanted by the child looks. The child moved and snuggled closer to the panther. Duo tried to move closer to the pair but stop in his tracks when the panther's eyes flew open and growled. The panther carefully lifted itself from the child without waking the sleeping figure. It carefully pace forward then crouched into an attack pose.

: We mean you no harm. We were only curious when we saw you with the child : Solo tried to explain to the Shini. It seemed to him the panther was protective of the child. It was best to not provoke it.

: Leave us alone. Go back from where you came from. You will not lay a finger on my young one: Shini sent back at the blonde human.

: I only try to offer my help to you. I can offer you and the child shelter at my home. It is not safe wandering out here while carrying a child. : Solo tried again. He could see that the panther was considering his offer.

: My brother and I will not harm you or the child. We only wish to offer our assistance. :

Shini stare at both the human standing before her and assess their aura. They did not project any ill intent nor were there any anxiety to look for her young one from them like she had sensed from previous human encounters. The two humans before her seemed genuinely want to help her young one and her. She had to make a decision whether to take the risk and trust the humans.

: Please let us help you. : Duo sent his thought to Shini.

Shini could read the sincerity behind the thought sent by the long hair boy. And allow them to finally approach her and her young one. Heero stir but did not wake when Solo picked him up and carry him to the carriage. Shini walked beside him throwing watchful glances at him and her young one. She was still wary of the two human's intentions but she did not sense any ill intent from them which allow her to trust them for now. Duo was ecstatic as he pranced on the other side of this brother. He was glad to be able to help the child in his brothers' arms. Somehow the child has enchanted him without even being aware or conscious. He was already captivated deeply with just one glance at the child. Some unknown power drew him to look at the direction of the tree when they were passing it on the journey home.

"Father did you summon us." Three teenage looking young boys entered the room and after knocking on the door.

"Yes." Lord Chang answered.

"Wufei, Quatre, Trowa. Heero has been missing since the last attempt to kidnap him. Shini carried him off into the outside world when he was injured. It has been a week since the incident and we have yet to find him."

"Father, why were we not informed earlier? Heero is like a brother to us. We should have been informed of such things. How is the search progressing? Are there any leads. Is there any thing we can do to help?" Quatre started a string of questions.

"We thought we would have found Heero by now and did not want to worry you. But it seems now that things are getting out of hand. And no, the search is not going on too well. There are no traces of where Shini has whisk Heero off to." Lord Winner answered his son.

"Shinigami is hiding from us. There have been a number of confrontations with the attackers in our search for Shinigami and Heero. There is also a report of a human found mauled till unrecognizable by a wild animal in the news. We think that it might have been Shinigami. We could only guess that human was causing Heero harm to get mangled like that. We also think Heero may have feed off the said human. The men I sent to look at the corpse found bite marks which may have been Heero's but it was hard to distinguish as Shinigami really out done herself with that human. It also seems in our search to look for them is driving her away from us. I want you all to help locate her and Heero. We must find them. Odin and Diane are worried sick for Heero. We must do all we can to bring Heero home to his parents." Lord Barton continued.

"Of course, father. All of us care for little Heero. He is like a younger brother to us. We will do all we can to find him. I will immediately send Seth and Arms out to track them." Trowa responded.

"And I will send Shenlong out as well. I believe you will send Sandrock, Quatre?" Wufei spoke up.

"Most certainly. Wufei." replied Quatre

Duo eyed the still slumbering child. He swept the obscuring bangs from the child's eyes only to have it fall back into its original place. He looked at the panther and saw it watching his every move. /The panther was very protective of this child. /

: May I know you name:: Duo tried to inquire.

: I am Shinigami. : Shini answered the long haired boy who was stroking her young one's hair.

: Shinigami? You mean The God of Death:: A surprised Solo cut in the conversation.

: I bring death to those who would dare harm my young one. : was Shini's reply.

: You have such a cool name. I'm Duo. Duo Maxwell and this is my brother Solo. : Duo introduces himself and gestured to Solo as he introduces his brother.

: Where are you heading Shinigami:: Solo continued

: Away from danger. There is evil after my young one. I must protect him. :

: I can offer you and your young one sanctuary Shinigami. My home is undetectable and cannot be seen unless I allow the person to see it. You can be safe there. : offered Solo.

: My home was also unseen by others and yet it was breached. Your home will not be safe. I must keep moving. : Shini refused Solo's kind gesture.

: My home is enchanted will centuries old magic Shinigami. Nothing can find us unless I allow them to, I assure you. It is not even on this plane of existence. The only ones who can open the portal to it are Duo and I. So I assure you no one will be able to find you while you stay with us. : Solo elaborated to Shini.

: Why are you offering me shelter? What do you want:: Shini was suspicious of the blonde who is quite eager to help them. / They must want something in return. /

Duo attention was on the child vaguely aware of his surroundings. Then the child shift slightly. Duo watch in anticipation as the child stirs. He can hardly wait to look at the beautiful child in the eye. He had been trying hard to imagine the colour of the eyes which will accompany the beauty of his features. He simply couldn't think of any eye colour which could adorn such beauty. Then the magical moment arrive at last. Piercing Prussian blue eyes peak from below the lashes. The most mesmerizing blue eyes opened and look back at him. Duo was spellbound. The child's blue eyes had an intense, piercing look that was softened by dark, thick eyelashes. There was only one word to describe the child: - perfection.

TBC…


	7. RoD6

Title: Rise of Darkness

Author: shad0w118

Archive: , Yes, please. I appreciate it.

Pairing: OdinxOC, 2+1+2,

Rating: R

Category: AU, supernatural

Warnings: Angst, OOC Heero,

Notes: a long winded and babbling Duo who is totally smitten, falling head over heels for kawaii Hee-chan. this update is also going to be a the last one from me in a while. I don't mean that I'm stopping the fic, just I'm starting work next work so I won't have so much time on my hands and lack of internet connection is going to be a problem for me to update future chapters. But still I hope readers enjoy this chapter. Ja ne.

Seth and Arms- Lions

Sandrock-Falcon

Shenlong-White Bengal Tiger

Disclaimer: I don't own them and the standard stuff.

:------: telepathic thoughts

/-------/ thoughts

Chapter 6

(General POV)

"Sandrock has scouted the surrounding area but there are no sight Shinigami or Heero." Quatre held out a leather gloved hand for his falcon Sandrock to perch.

"Seth, Arms and ShenLong trace Shinigami and Heero's scent to this tree from that massacre. They also pick up two unidentified scent of our kind here. It seems Heero and Shinigami may have stumble upon two vampires. " Wufei said as he bent down to inspect the tree where Shinigami and Heero rested before.

"Their scent lead away from this tree to the road. Arms also picked up scent of horses. It must have been a carriage or mounts. But why would Shinigami allow Heero to follow strangers." Trowa announced.

"These strangers must have been no harm towards Heero. Shinigami is a good judge of character. She will not let any harm befall Heero. But I wonder why she evaded our search parties." Quatre spoke out everyone's thought.

(Duo's POV)

My beautiful angel blinks at me and watches me with curiosity. His deep blue eyes pull me in to his world. It's like he can see into the very depth of my soul. I'm about to melt at his gaze. I want to know his name so bad so I can worship him. It is like I fell in love at first sight. Before he woke up I was already taken by his appearance, but when he opened his eyes I was spellbound.

"Hi! My name is Duo Maxwell. Me and my brother found you and Shini there under a tree a while back. You are now in our carriage and on our way to my home. Me and my brother are good people I swear. I may run and hide but I never tell a lie. That's my motto in life. I can't lie even if it's to save my life. So don't you worry bout us hurting you. I'll never do that. You are like an angel. I can never hurt you. I just wan to keep you safe, protect you, treasure you, shower you with love, worship you, pledge my undying love to you, hug you and never let you go, snuggle with you, go to parks with you, play with you, buy you an island, heck buy you the whole planet, give you the world, no the whole solar system, no the whole universe, built a monument where the people can worshi……"

"Duo, that's enough now. You are beginning to babble." Solo cut Duo's rambling short. Now little one, May I know what is your name?" Solo asked Heero.

My angle looked at us, then tilts his head and blinks his eyes at us as if he did not understand Solo's question. He looked so cute in that position. I just wanna hug him so tight and never let go. After a while he looks at Shinigami and stares at her for along time. It was as if he was communicating with her. But I do not understand; my powers to talk to familiars and animals have just begun to develop, it is impossible for my angel to be able to talk to them at such a young age, unless it is just mere appearance that he looks so young. He might be older than me for all I know but my angel looks so young and innocent. I think my angel really looks his age.

"Heero" was the first word my angel spoke to me. He told me his name. My sweet angel's name is Heero. I test the name silently on my own. It feels just right pronouncing his name. It rolls off my tongue so naturally. Once again I fall even deeper in love with my angel, if that is even possible.

(Heero's POV)

I woke up and felt soft materials under me. It did not feel like Shini but it was very nice and comfortable. I could also feel that I was on the move. I opened my eyes to see violet orbs looking at me. A heart shape face backed those pretty violet orbs. A few strands of chestnut color bangs lightly sway around those pretty eyes.

He introduces himself as Duo and talks non-stop so fast that I could not catch his words. Then an older man stops this talking Duo and asks me for my name. I look at them confused. I didn't know them but they seemed nice. I look to Duo then to the older man and ponder if I should tell them my name. Then I saw Shini on the floor of the moving contraption. I seek out Shini's advice before talking to these strangers.

:Shini. These people are asking for my name. Can I tell them? They seems like nice people Shini/Not like that bad man/ and Heero shudder at the thought of what happened that night.

: Yes, little one you can tell them your name. They offer us shelter at their home. I think we can trust them. I don't sense any ill intentions from either of them. They found us under the tree where we were resting. You need to get better young one before we travel again. So for now we will accept their help. Is that ok with you little one:

: Yes, Shini. I trust you. I like them. The boy in front of me is funny:

So I tell them my name.

Then the moving stopped and the boy announced that they are home. But they just need to get the portal open. /Huh? What portal? Where are we going? Why do we need a portal/

:SHINI:

TBC….


	8. RoD7

Title: Rise of Darkness

Author: shad0w118

Archive: , Yes, please. I appreciate it.

Pairing: OdinxOC, 2+1+2,

Rating: R

Category: AU, supernatural

Warnings: Angst?, OOC Heero, slight lime??

Notes: Sorry this took so long.

Disclaimer: I don't own them and the standard stuff.

::------:: telepathic thoughts

/-------/ thoughts

+++ time passing

Chapter 7

(General POV)

"My sanctuary, my safe heaven, home of my forefathers before me and the Maxwell's before them. I the son of a Maxwell by blood and by legacy, I beseech thee, guardian to allow me and my guest a safe passage to Maxwell Mansion on the plains of Keldrsh Fields. A drop of my blood to prove my worth and right's as heir of the Maxwell's." Duo then took out a knife and slice the palm of his hand drawing blood then letting it drip on to the ground.

A portal opened from that drop of blood.

Duo held out his hand to towards Heero. Heero looked at Shini then back at Duo then tentively reach out to Duo's hand. Duo took hold of Heero's hand and slowly leads all of them into the portal.

(Heero's POV)

::Shini where are we going? Why do we need to go through a portal? I thought we are just going to Duo's home?::

::We are little one. Our benefactor's home however is not on this plane that's all. We will be safe from all the bad man who wish to harm you. Don't worry little one. I will protect you, always. ::

I look at Duo, he is chanting and then he slice open his palm and let the blood drip to the ground. A portal of bright colourful lights appears from drops of blood. Duo then turns to face me and held out his already healed hand. I look at Shini once again. She sends her thoughts of comfort and encouragement to me to accept Duo's hand.

I then decided that if Shini trust these people then I could trust them too. With that decision made, I raise my hand to Duo's, he close his palm around mine and lead us all towards the portal. Leaving my fears and my family behind me I step into the unknown with Shini, the only family I have left by my side.

++++ 10 years later

"Come on Heero, this is not fair. You promise no powers." Duo shouted at me.

I just smiled. It's true I promise that I will not use any powers and I didn't. Shini however was not apart of my powers or the rules says I cannot get her help. We are playing catch with me running away from Duo on Shini's back. I know we are too old for this game but it is so fun to tease Duo whenever he is it and he is always it because he has yet to catch me, ever.

"Oof"

Duo landed right on top of me sending Shini and me on to the ground, when Shini was unable to balance the sudden additional weight while running.

"TAG. Your IT" Duo shouted happily.

"No Fair. You Blinked. I thought you said no powers."

"You didn't play fair first Hee-chan." Duo nuzzled behind my ear. He was still on top of me. The action sends a shiver down my spine. I could never resist Duo. Duo place soft kisses along my neck and jaw, slowly moving towards my mouth. Lingering longer on my mouth as I kissed back. He then continues to the other side of my neck. Then I felt two small pricks on my neck and Duo's mouth sucking lightly on my neck. Duo is taking blood from me again. If Solo finds out, we're going to get in trouble.

How could we not, Duo gets extremely high on my blood. It could take days for Duo to come down from the said high depending on the amount he had taken. I tried to push Duo away but it's hard. I feel pleasure when ever Duo does this and it also makes me crave for his blood. Slowly my fangs slid down and I nip on Duo's neck which is bared to me in his position. My blood sings as Duo's blood course through me.

I didn't realize but Shini was no longer under us. She had gotten out of the way sometime while Duo and I were distracted. She is now sitting peacefully under a near by tree watching over us, as always.

Soon I feel Duo's hands began to wander all over my body. My body emits a soft bluish glow every time Duo makes me feel like I'm in heaven. This glow will get brighter until my power explodes all around me or unless Duo stops what he is doing. Duo always leaves me in a paradox, I want him to continue what he is doing, but a part of me wants stop him to avoid the power explosion. The first time Duo tried this intimate touch result in the said explosion, which completely brought down then roof over our heads literally. The part of the stables where we were came down on us with Duo just touching me and me feeling intoxicated at his touch.

We thought that was an accident, but when things always came crashing down every time Duo touches me in a more than friendly way, we finally accepted that our actions were the cause but it did not stop Duo. In fact it spurred him on the more. He began cornering me at every chance he gets to test how long and how far things can get before everything goes boom.

I was feeling hot; it feels like liquid fire is running through my veins. Duo's hands brushed against my clothed arousal. I could feel his bulge pressed against my thigh. His other hand is at my waist band…….

"DUO, GET OFF HEERO THIS INSTANCE." Solo's voice broke through the moment.

But Duo did not get off me. Instead he yelled at Solo "What is it SOLO, can't you see I'm BUSY."

By now, Solo reached where we were and pulled Duo off me. Immediately I felt the lost of Duo's body warmth which I come to love.

"How many times must I tell you Duo, Don't jump Heero. You both know what will happen when you do." Solo sounded exhausted.

TBC…..


	9. RoD8

Title: Rise of Darkness

Author: shad0w118

Archive: Yes, please. I appreciate it.

Pairing: OdinxOC, 2+1+2,

Rating: M

Category: AU, supernatural

Warnings: Angst?, OOC Heero, lime??

Note: Change of Ratings

Disclaimer: I don't own them and the standard stuff.

::------:: telepathic thoughts

/-------/ thoughts

time passing

Chapter 8

(Heero's POV)

Duo was sulking was he walk beside me following Solo back to the mansion. We were holding hands as Shini was nudging my other hand as she too followed us.

:: Duo is unhappy? Why:: Shini sent her thoughts to me enquiring.

:: He is just upset Solo disrupted us, Shini. He'll be fine soon. :: I thought back a reply.

We continued our way back to the mansion in silence excluding Duo's silent grumbles cursing Solo for disturbing what they had been doing. And how close he was. Close to what I did not know.

Night had fallen soon and we were gathered at dinner. Solo spoke up and mentions of a trip to the outside world. I was curious. I had never been outside the Keldrsh Fields since coming here ten years ago. I can barely remember what the outside world looks like. But I sense that Shini was upset when she heard the announcement. She was getting restless and anxious for my safety? Why I wondered?

Duo finally perked up when he heard the announcement. One minute he was sulking, the next he was giddy and fidgeting in his seat asking Solo when are we leaving. Duo's instantaneous mood changes never cease to amaze me. He can be grumpy and mad ant one moment then suddenly become happy and cheerful the next. But when Duo is really really mad, he can be really scary, even Solo dare not go near Duo while he is that mad. But Duo never hurts me even when he is super duper mad. Me being there will instantly calm him down, he will hug me tight then starts to playfully nip at my neck then things will go boom.

"Hee-chan, you still there? Helooooooo…….." Duo snaps me out of my musing.

"Yea, So when are we going to this outside world.?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." Duo replied happily.

:: Young one you must not go out. It is dangerous. Stay here where it is safe. :: came Shini's depressed thoughts.

::Why Shini? I curious to see the out side world. Why is it not safe? Solo and Duo will be there and so will you. I know you all will protect me. Besides I can protect myself you know. :: Heero argued.

:: You were hurt when you were young in the outside world. I just don't want that to happen again, young one. Please stay here where it's safe. :: Shini begged.

:: That was along time ago Shini. It won't happen again, with Solo, Duo and you around to protect me. I'm not a child anymore. I want to explore the outside world. Please Shini, with cherry on top.::

Finally Shini agreed reluctantly, after much pleading from Heero and Duo after he learnt that Shini was not allowing Heero to go.

:: Promise me you will be very careful young one. Don't let your guard at any time.:: Shini warned me.

:: I will Shini. I promise. 'sides you'll be there won't you.::

::Yes I will. And I'll make sure nothing happens to you young one.::

That night in bed

(Duo's POV)

I look down at my sleeping Hee-chan. So beautiful, so peaceful and tranquil and yet I have a forbidding feeling about this year's trip to the outside world. I met Hee-chan and Shini during our last trip. Bringing them home to offer them a safe haven from whatever that was after them. Hee-chan has been apart of the family since then, Shini too. I feel for my Hee-chan as I would feel for a mate, I only hope Hee-chan feels the same way bout me or my heart will be broken. I think Hee-chan feels the same way, just that the thing with all the roofs coming down on our heads has made Hee-chan cautious.

I will let no harm come to my Hee-chan. When we go to the outside world this time. He will enjoy our trip there and have fun then we will return to Keldresh. I will make sure of that. Yawning, I finally drifted off to sleep dreaming of my Hee-chan.

In the morning

I woke up to the chirping of the birds and the soft warm rays of the sun filtering into my room. I look at my Hee-chan sleeping in my embrace. I was feeling mischievous this morning. I took the end of my braid and tickle Hee-chan's nose. I watch as he scrounge his face and wriggles away from my braid.

"Wake up sleepy head. Time to rise and shine, Hee-chan. We're going out today remember"

Hee-chan all but wake up. Instead be buried himself deeper into the pillows and comforters and snuggle up to my body warmth. A muffled "Don't wanna" reply came from Hee-chan.

My Hee-chan will need persuading to wake up I see. So I move on to persuade my lovely Hee-chan to wake up to a wonderful morning my way. My hands began to wonder my beloved Hee-chan's lithe and gorgeous body. Questing for something south bound. My fingers wrap around his clothed family jewels, half hard from sporting morning wood. My action elicits a moan from him. His body reacts to my touch and he unconsciously moves his body to gain more friction and pleasure from my hands. I am only happy oblige. My hands find their way into his sweat pants he wore to sleep and he is naked underneath. I fist his arousal and slowly stroke him to full hardness.

His breath become pants and his hips jerk up to seek more friction. Hee-chan begins to emit the soft bluish glow like always. I remove my hands form his now weeping arousal and discard his pants. As I place small kisses down his body seeking out my prize.

Just as I taste Hee-chan's wonderful cum, a blue shock wave burst out all around Hee-chan bring down the canopy of our four-poster bed as the bed crash beneath us as did everything in my room exploded when the blue shock wave pass over.

" DUO….. WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT.." I block out the rest of what Solo was saying as my Hee-chan pulls me down for a morning kiss. Which sends another blue pulse around the room cracking the wall this time.

" Morning Duo" my Hee-chan's greets me after our kiss. We then wiggle and push our way from under the canopy only to greet two booted legs leading up to a furious Solo looking down at us. Hee-chan sheepishly look back down at the floor while Solos scruffily wrung my collar and held me up.

" Duo, one of these days you'll bring down the mansion if you don't control that insatiable libido of yours." Solo said shaking is head.

I only just grin at him. " Awa… Solo that won't happen. We'll just fix up the place again. Come on now, let me go." I struggle in his grip.

"Now both of you go get dress and come down for breakfast." Solo instructed as he set me down. "AND NO MORE FOOLING AROUND" Solo warned.

We went down for breakfast without further incident. After breakfast we were gather at the front door.

"Now, this is Heero's first time back to the outside world since he came here, Duo. You know while time passes by here, It has only been about a year outside. Things may not be that much different. Be careful and look after Heero. Shini is agitated as it is." Solo instructed.

TBC…

Note: Next chapter will bring everyone back into the story. Thank you for reading. I'd like to thank all of you who have review and hope that you will continue to do so. I make my day brighter to read them.


	10. RoD9

Title: Rise of Darkness

Author: shad0w118

Pairing: OdinxOC, 2+1+2,

Rating: M

Category: AU, supernatural

Warnings: Angst?, OOC Heero,

Note: slight Hee-chan torture, feedings, a mothers' anguish,

It's been too long since the last update. Sorry my lazy muse fell a sleep on me and I was too caught up in reading fics rather than writing them. But the chapter is up and about for your reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own them and the standard stuff.

::------:: telepathic thoughts

/-------/ thoughts

time passing

scene change

Chapter 9

(General POV)

"Oh… what are those building Duo?" They are so tall and square. And they have so many glass windows. I like our house better." Heero commented as he looked out the window of the carriage.

They were nearing the city area and the scenery change was intriguing to Heero who no longer remember what the city looked like after living so many years in Keldrsh Fields.

//Young one, do not lose your head. There are dangers out here you know not of.// Shini reprimand her young cub.

To her Heero will always be her cub no matter how much time has passed and how old Heero was. Besides in vampire years Heero is but a newborn baby when vampires can live on as long as they don't get mortally wounded.

_Yuy Manor_

"Diane, you have to eat, even a little. Please. " Odin plead with his Lady. She had been fading a little by little ever since Heero had been whisked away. His fate undetermined but Odin did not loose hope that his son was still alive.

"Heero" was all she mumbled. Then she eyes went unfocused and clouded as if she was in a trance. In her dreamlike state she saw a carriage. Inside were a blonde male and 2 teenagers with a black panther. One with chestnut waist long braid and violet eyes held the other by the waist had messy brown locks and captivating blue eyes of her sweet Heero. She knew at once that the boy must be her Heero. She would recognize her child no matter how he had grown. She tried to reach out for him, call out to him, hopping that he would hear her call.

"Diane" she was roughly woke up from her trance by her husband.

"Odin, I saw Heero. I've found our son. I must go to him." Diane fought to break free from her husbands hold.

" What are you talking about Diane. Where have you seen Heero? Where is he?"

"He is in a carriage with strangers. Now let go I must find my son." With that Diane escaped Odin's hold and fled the room.

Odin ran out pursuing his fleeing Lady. It had been one year since his son was missing and never found. Not a trace was left of his son, as if he vanished from the face of the planet. Now his wife suddenly announce that she had a vision of their son, faint hope arise in his heart. But for now he must retrieve Diane first and then assemble a search party to search for his son.

_Back in the carriage_

"Heero" a fleeting glimpse of a woman withlong dark hair and his own blue eyes calling out for him. Her voice pleading, laced with sadness and logging. But yet he could not recall ever meeting the woman. All he had know his whole life was just Shini, Duo and Solo and their home in Keldrsh Fields and all the housekeepers of their mansion. Yet he felt a strange comfort and a link from the woman as if he had known her.

"Hee-chan" Duo broke through his musings. Blinking his eyes Heero looked at Duo who was pointing out the window. Scooting closer to look at what Duo was pointing at.

They were entering the city limits, everything was bigger now that they are up closer. As soon as they pass the city gates a blinding headache hit Heero.

"ARGH……….Duo it hurts." Heero scream suddenly clutching his head.

_Hidden location_

"The child is back. Our time has come. Inform the others." A shadowed figured commanded.

"Hee-chan, are you ok." Fingers brush through his hair. Heero blinked his eyes open slowly.

He was laying in a large soft bed in some room. "Where." He licked his lips to moisten it. Duo was by his side, worried etched on his face. His headache was a dull throb now.

"In one of the properties in the city. What happened you just suddenly screamed and the fainted. I was so worried. Shini was nearly out of control. She pawed you off me and guarded you so fiercely that she wouldn't even let me close." Duo climb on to the bed and hugged Heero with all his strength.

"Duo" Heero squeaked out.

"Oh sorry Hee-chan." Duo let loose Hero but still enfolded in his embrace. Heero slowly raised his own hands to return the embrace.

"Need" Heero whispered out softly to Duo.

Duo understood and tilted his head to bare his neck to Heero. Heero's eyes glazed and turned silver, his fangs lengthen and Heero bit down on the offered neck taking in the blood. It was rare that Heero needed to feed, even as a child so long ago. However when the need arise Duo knew it was indeed serious. He had knew ever since he found Heero that, his Hee-chan was special. But every time when Hero feed on him like this, he too could not control his own urge to bury his own fangs into Heero. Sure enough Duo felt his own canines lengthen, in their current position of Heero sucking at his neck, Heero's own neck was bared to him. Sinking his own fangs into the tender flesh he started his own feeding.

Both giving and taking at the same time. When their kind share blood like this it was only mainly done by lifemates. Otherwise they only feed off human blood. And as always a soft bluish glow emits from Heero growing brighter by the second. However both Heero and Duo are oblivious to it as they are too engrossed in their feeding. The blue glow slowly envelope both of them then gradually turning violet. Heero suddenly release Duo's neck and let out a strangle cry, causing Duo halt his feeding too.

Then as if some invisible hand had grab Heero, he was hoist into the air while the violet glow turn blindingly bright. As Duo squint his eyes to see what was happening, he saw Heero's figure arched up as a beam of light came through the ceiling and went straight into his body then everything exploded around them. Duo intuitively bought his hand up to cover his head and cried out for Heero. Once everything settle back down, he saw Heero's body gradually float back down onto the bed where he held up his hand to snatch Heero into his embrace. Heero was unconscious once again. He wondered what had happened and what was the light. Will the light have any effect on his Heero?

"I can sense him too Diane. Our son is back Diane. We must hurry."

TBC…

A/N: I mean to put everyone in it but didn't manage. Sorry. But Heero's back and a reunion is soon to follow I think.(until I get my head screw on right and plot out the storyline) it's a bit short but I hope readers enjoyed it. Not beta-ed yet. So please forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

Points to review button below. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
